Plumbers
The Plumbers '''are an intergalactic law enforcement organization responsible for safeguarding and promoting the well-being and prosperity of all living things in the Milky Way Galaxy and other galaxies under their jurisdiction. On Earth, the Plumbers began as a secret organization responsible for dealing with paranormal phenomena, but merged with the Galactic Plumbers in the mid-20th century. Famous human and reruma Plumbers over time include Max, Ben, and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, and Rook Blonko. In 2019, the Plumbers were nearly eradicated while protecting the Milky Way Galaxy during the Twilight War. As a result, they no longer had the resources to protect the galaxy as they once had, and galactic crime and injustice began to rise on countless worlds. On Earth, without the Plumbers to promote peace, humans rose up against aliens living alongside them and drove many off-world. A collection of various classified Plumber files can be found here. History The Galactic Plumbers were founded hundreds of years ago for the purpose of promoting universal rights and protecting various worlds from interstellar threats. In the Milky Way Galaxy, the Milky Way Treaty established the Plumbers as the only recognized interplanetary law enforcement agency under the Casey-Kelly Accords. By the modern day, the Plumbers were one of the most respected organizations in the universe due to their strong sense of justice as well as their promotion of equal treatment, interplanetary law, and universal education. Because of their goal to act as the instruments of universal law, however, the Plumbers made many enemies, particularly among interstellar empires such as the Incurseans or the Vilgaxians. Meanwhile, independently from the Galactic Plumbers, humans on Earth with no contact with aliens established a separate organization with similar goals. The Earth Plumbers were founded by colonial settlers of America to deal with paranormal and supernatural threats or "leaks" in ordinary reality. By the twentieth century, the Earth Plumbers were an internationally recognized secret agency dealing with all manner of non-human threats, alien or otherwise. As alien activity on Earth began to mysteriously spike in the year 1947, the Plumbers became focused on dealing with alien activity, which would eventually lead to other affiliate organizations dealing with more paranormal or supernatural threats. Finally, in the mid-1950s, the Plumbers severed all ties with their government authorities and became an independent, multinational organization. It was at this time that the Earth Plumbers and the Galactic Plumbers came into contact, and due to their similar ideals merged into one organization, though operated largely independently of one another. In the year 1962, Max Tennyson was scouted by Galactic Plumber Magister Labrid, and six years later, Max joined the Plumbers and became one of their most legendary operatives due to his numerous feats of heroism. This culminated in a war between the Plumbers and hostile aliens in the late 1960s and early 1970s, when Vilgax attempted to invade the planet; in 1972, Vilgax was defeated by Max, ending the threat. Without active alien threats existing on Earth anymore, the Earth Plumbers gradually shut down. Many Plumbers went into retirement, while others, including Max, joined the Galactic Plumbers and took on off-world duties. Other roles the Earth Plumbers previously held, such as dealing with supernatural phenomena or crytpids, were taken on by groups such as the Secret Scientists. Plumber activities briefly resumed on Earth in 2005 due to a variety of alien threats to the planet, including Vilgax, appearing due to Ben Tennyson acquiring the Omnitrix. Five years later, Ben and his teammates Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin were deputized by Magister Prior Gilhil and, alongside Max Tennyson and the Plumbers' Helpers, resumed Plumber activities on Earth. Due to Ben's fame across the universe, aliens began immigrating to Earth en masse, and for a brief period of time humans and aliens coexisted, mainly in the city of Bellwood. While many humans were against this type of coexistence, the efforts of Ben and the Plumbers kept an atmosphere of peace between humans and aliens. This period of time came to be regarded as a golden age for aliens living on Earth, and an ideal for a future that might have been. In 2019, however, this dream came to an end when the Old Ones attempted to invade the Milky Way Galaxy through an interdimensional rift. In the ensuing conflict between the Old Ones' followers and the Plumbers, a majority of the galaxy's inhabited planets were destroyed or brought to ruin, and the Plumbers were nearly eradicated. Without the resources to protect backwater planets such as Earth anymore, most of the Plumbers were forced to retreat from the planet. At this time, Rook Blonko, a veteran Plumber Magister and the former partner of Ben Tennyson, was made the leader of the Plumbers and began efforts to restore peace. Gwen Tennyson remained the only active Plumber agent on Earth, but without the resources or power to police human-alien relations, could do little but watch as the Homeworld movement and similar human activities led to a rejection of aliens from Earth. U.S. Plumber facilities While the Plumbers were a global organization, they were primarily headquartered in the United States during their height in the 1960-70s when Vilgax posed an active threat to the Earth. Most of these facilities were closed in 1972 after Vilgax was defeated by Max Tennyson, but some were reopened in the during the surplus of alien immigration to Earth in the 21st century. These facilities were once again closed after the Twilight War devastated most of the Plumbers in the galaxy. Although most date back to the 1960s, their technology is still considered some of the most advanced in the world more than 70 years later. Locations of U.S. Plumber facilities include: # Mount Rushmore, Pennington County, South Dakota (est. 1939) # Moonlight, Pleiades County, Montana # Seattle, King County, Washington # Santa Clara County, California # Bellwood, Bellwood County, California (est. 1955) # Apache County, Arizona # Roswell, Chaves County, New Mexico (est. 1947) # Sulton County, Texas # New Orleans, Orleans Parish, Louisiana # Jackson County, Arkansas # Fort Knox, Bullitt County, Kentucky # Chicago, Cook County, Illinois # Kent County, Michigan # Greene County, New York # Nash County, North Carolina # Greenesville County, Virginia # Orange County, Florida Plumber ranks Plumbers obey a simple linear rank hierarchy. Known ranks include: * '''Magister Magnus: The Magister Magnus is the leader of the entire Plumbers organization across the galaxy. From the Plumber headquarters, they are responsible for coordinating almost one million planets which are under Plumber jurisdiction in the Milky Way, plus thousands of others beyond. The current Magister Magnus is Rook Blonko, appointed after the previous Magister Mangus's death during the Twilight War. * Magister: Plumber Magisters are respected commanders whose achievements have earned them the respect and recognition of the entire organization. Magisters can have various different roles; some are responsible for supervising hundreds of inhabited planets, while others are merely authorized to lead Plumbers in battle engagements. Some Magisters are scientists or engineers rather than combatants. * Officer: Plumber Officers are the standard ranking members of the organization. The title of Officer is acquired after graduation from the Plumbers' Academy. Of the millions of Plumber Officers active in the galaxy before 2019, more than ninety percent were killed during the Twilight War. * Deputy: Deputy Plumbers lack formal training but are authorized by Magisters to wield Plumber authority or carry out Plumber operations. Deputies usually move on to attend the Plumbers' Academy and become Officers, but are not obligated to do so. The authority of Deputies stems entirely from Magisters, and they cannot carry out arrests or missions without the Magister's permission. Notable Plumbers Historical Figures * Augustine Washington (1694-1743), father of George Washington * Benjamin Franklin (1706-1790), American founding father * George Washington (1732-1799), first U.S. President * Thomas Jefferson (1743-1826), third U.S. President * Mason Locke Weems (1759-1825), author * James Ohio Pattie (1804-1851), American frontiersman * Jules Verne (1828-1905), author * Mark Twain (1835-1910), author * H.G. Wells (1866-1946), author * Borlis Karloff (1887-1969), actor * Jack Pierce (1889-1968), makeup artist * Orson Welles (1915-1985), director & writer * Ray Bradbury (1920-2012), author * Robert F. Kennedy (1925-1968), American politician Modern Plumbers * Magister Gellus Labrid (1897-2010) * Magister Max Tennyson (1945-2028) * Magister Prior Gilhil (1953-2011) * Officer Devin Levin (1969-1997) * Magister Magnus Rook Blonko (1993-) * Officer Kevin Levin (1993-) * Officer Manny Armstrong (1994-) * Officer Kelly Glenn (1994-) * Officer Kai Green (1994-) * Officer Ben Tennyson (1994-2019) * Magister Gwen Tennyson (1994-) * Officer Pierce Wheels (1995-2011) * Officer Helen Wheels (1995-) * Officer Cooper Daniels (1995-) * Officer Alan Albright (1999-) * Deputy Max Glenn (2020-) Plumber IDs All significant individuals in Plumber databases - including Plumber agents, allies, and enemies - are assigned a Plumber ID. Each ID consists of a prefix followed by numbers (i.e. A1-001). The prefixes have an internal meaning to the Plumbers that is only known to authorized Magisters who assign them. Some prefix examples include: * 'A1 '- Max Tennyson, Magister Labrid, Magister Prior Gilhil, Phil Billings, Driscoll * 'A2 '- Vilgax, Enoch * 'B1 '- Devin Levin, Victor Validus * 'B2 '- Aloysius Animo, Zs'Skayr * 'C1 '- Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Cooper Daniels * 'C2 '- Niko Yamamoto, Julie Yamamoto, Helen Wheels, Pierce Wheels, Alan Albright, Manny Armstrong * 'C3 '- Michael Morningstar * 'D1 '- Rook Blonko, Kelly Glenn * 'D2 '- Aggregor, Will Harangue, Hunter Cain * 'E1 '- Max Glenn, Betty Augen, Lyssa * 'E2 '- Zach Shiyurei, Sitre, Jack Shelley, Luna Long Category:Groups